A Family Of My Own
by mikey3471648
Summary: I have always wondered to myself how Gohan had proposed to Videl, and also the events that took place from there engagement up to the birth of there daughter Pan.
1. Getting In The Way

**A Family Of My Own**

**A/N: **I have always wondered to myself how Gohan had proposed to Videl, and also the events that took place from there engagement up to the birth of there daughter Pan. Here's how I believe these things happened.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. It is all owned by Toei Animation, Funamation and Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money off of this.

"This" is talking

_This _is thinking

**Chapter 1: Getting In The Way**

"I can't thank you enough Bulma." said the 22 year old Gohan as he put on his coat.

"No problem kid, it's the least I can do for you two love birds."

Gohan blushed at that statement, it wasn't because he was embarrassed it was because he was nervous, tomorrow was the day he would ask Videl to marry him. The two have been dating for three years since the defeat of Majin Buu. Only two people knew he was going to pop the question. Bulma, who helped him pick out the ring, and the other was someone he prayed would keep his mouth shut.

"BRAT!"

Gohan's ears were ringing after that loud scream. "What Vegeta?" He was praying that he wouldn't find out he was here. But sadly he did and Gohan knew what was coming.

Vegeta entered the room where Bulma and Gohan were talking. "Get you ass in the gravity chamber now, I'm sick and tired of fighting Kakorot."

"Sick and tired of fighting Goku? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"I just need a change of pace. Kakorot and I always end in a draw, today I want to win."

As badly as Gohan wanted to kick his ass, he knew he had to get going. "Sorry Vegeta, I have something important to do. Next time I promise" Gohan said as he got up and headed for the door.

"I know brat, you have to go and ask that girl to become your mate. Well your free to go"

_Sweet, I can't believe Vegeta is just gonna let me leave like this. I guess he has a heart after all._

"But-"

_I spoke to soon._

"-if you leave I'll call up the girl and spoil your little surprise" Vegeta went for the phone.

Fear and anger swept across Gohan's face. "Don't do it Vegeta."

"Then get in the chamber, boy."

Gohan closed the door and took the ring out of his pocket. He took off his jacket and walked with his head down. "Fuck you" he whispered as he walked past Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed, "Save your anger for our match."

Once Gohan was out of sight Vegeta went to the fridge and looked for a bottle of water. But as soon as he found one he was hit with a surprise.

***BANG***

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMEN." Vegeta yelled as he rubbed the new bump growing on his head.

Bulma was holding a frying pan and smacking it against her other hand. "How dare you do that to Gohan. He has to plan a romantic evening for himself and Videl and you go and force him to fight. This is an important part of his life and your can't give him a break, this whole situation is very stressful on him."

"Like I give a shit, the brat knows that she'll say yes so what's the big deal."

"Your such and asshole, I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Vegeta smirked at that, "You know you love my good looks and fiery attitude." Bulma couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. "And just what is so damn funny women?" he yelled with a red face.

"Oh nothing my prince, just hurry up with your fight so Gohan can get to work on planning his big night." Vegeta started to walk towards the GR. " Oh and Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around "No GR for a week after this, I think that's a fair punishment for your rudeness."

Vegeta was about to object but he stopped after hearing the crack of the pan hitting the counter top. _That brat doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Marriage is a harder fight then anything he's ever faced before. Even Kakorot and myself lose constantly. _He smirked, _Good luck brat.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Gohan was stretching in the GR, he knew there was no way out of this he was going to have to fight Vegeta. Just then he herd the mechanical doors open and saw a certain fiery haired prince.<p>

"Lets get this over with Vegeta."

Vegeta just grunted and walked over to the big gravity control machine in the center of the room. He clicked some buttons and then the room started to change to a red color and the gravity started to increase.

Gohan was barely able to stand up. He looked over to the machine and saw it set for 400 times earths normal gravity. Gohan quickly powered up and regained his composure.

"I take it that means your ready brat." Vegeta said as he powered up himself.

"Ready when you are, bring it on."

Vegeta nodded his head and the two charged at each other and there fists collided.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home and I brought Goten."<p>

The lavender haired 11 year old didn't get an answer as he walked through the door and threw his school bag on the floor. Walking behind him was the younger brother of Gohan. The now 10 year old Goten was finally starting to look different then his father, now that he had long and wild hair. He actually looked like Gohan when he trained with Goku in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Can we eat something Trunks?"

"Sure Goten just look in the fridge."

Goten started to head to the kitchen when something on the couch caught his eye. "Hey Trunks, look its my brother's jacket."

"I didn't know he came back from college." said the confused Trunks.

"I knew he was coming back sometime this week, but mom told me he was coming back Friday."

"But why would he come here, wouldn't he go visit your parents or Videl first?"

"Maybe he needed to talk to your mom about something." Goten said as he started going through his brothers pockets. "I bet he has a present in here for me somewhere."

Just then he felt a strange small box, he pulled it out and opened it to reveal a ring. "A ring. Why would he get me a ring. I'm a boy I don't wear jewelry."

"Maybe its for your mom or Videl."

This made Goten angry, why would he get them stuff but not him. "That's not fair. He gets mom, dad and Videl stuff all the time but he never gets me shit." He put the ring is his pocket. "Let's see how much he likes it when I take his stupid ring."

Trunks just shrugged it off, he knew that Goten would give it back later. He was never the kid to do bad things, especially to Gohan. "You want to go to my room and play video games?"

"YEAH"

The two half-sayians ran through the halls and into Trunks' room.

* * *

><p>"There's no way that's all you have in you brat" Vegeta laughed as Gohan was on the ground breathing deeply. Vegeta was in his Super Sayian form while Gohan was still in his base form.<p>

Gohan powered up and charged at the prince, who vanished out of the way and reappeared behind Gohan. He saw this coming and turned around to dodge the punch Vegeta threw and kicked him in the side. "You little shit." Vegeta said through his teeth and he grabbed Gohan's leg and slammed him into the ground.

Vegeta laughed. "The girl will never become your mate if your this weak."

Gohan was mad. No he was furious. Just then his power level started to rise and he started to scream. "Wh-what is this? His power is growing. Its even more powerful then Kakorots Super Sayian 3."

Gohan finished powering up and was standing there in his Mystic form, the power that the Elder Kai had released was out for the first time since he fought Majin Buu. "Ready to

lose?" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

He charged at Vegeta with such amazing speed. Next thing Vegeta knew, Gohan had a fist in his gut. He gasped for air and Gohan pulled his hand away. He clenched his hands together and slammed them into his back, sending Vegeta into the ground.

Vegeta slowly got up and charged up to fire a blast at Gohan. "Get ready brat cause I'm not holding back." His hands started to glow. "FINAL FLASH!" The beam shot out of his hands and headed towards Gohan.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two beams collided in the middle and exploded on contact. Gohan then speed through the smoke and launched Vegeta in the air with a powerful kick. He then just stood there and watched Vegeta hit the ground with a loud thud.

Gohan walked over to the machine and pushed the big red button. The gravity in the room slowly started to turn back to normal till the screen said 1G. Gohan powered down and walked towards the door, he turned around and looked at Vegeta. He reached in his pocket and tossed him a senzu bean.

"Don't challenge me again." And he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Gohan walked out he popped a senzu bean in his mouth, he felt his energy come back and felt better then ever. <em>I think its time I go visit mom, dad and Goten. I bet they'll be happy to see me. <em>

Just as he walked into the main room he saw Goten and Trunks sitting at the table waiting for Bulma to finish cooking them food.

"Hey there Gohan." Trunks said as he ran over to hug the big half-sayian.

"Hi Trunks, Its good to see you." He looked over and saw his brother sitting at the table with a pout on his face and his arms crossed. "What's wrong Goten?"

"Shut up."

Gohan was caught off guard by this, his brother had always been the sweetest boy in the world. _Guess it happens when you get older_. "I know what will cheer you up."

Goten raised an eyebrow and looked as his older brother walked over to his bag on the floor. He put something behind his back and walked over to Goten and he revealed an envelope. "What's this?" asked Goten.

"Just open it, I guarantee you'll love it."

Goten opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets to the Titans playoff game. Goten screamed. "Wow Gohan, how did you get these? This game was sold out. Wow and there right behind home plate. Thank you Gohan."

"No problem buddy." He said as he rubbed a hand through his hair. He knew that Goten had become a big baseball fan over the past few years, so he tried to get tickets. But when he herd the game was sold out he asked the former Titan, Yamcha, for help. Shortly after this Goten put another frown on his face.

"What's wrong now."

Goten walked over to his brother and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Gohan.

Gohan looked at the box in his hand and was about to flip out, his face turned red and his eyes narrowed to a glare. But then he looked at his brother's sorry face and smiled. He patted his brother on the head. Goten looked up at him "Your not mad?"

"No, you gave it back to me. Just promise you won't steal my stuff again."

"I promise"

Gohan gave his brother a hug then looked at his watch. "Oh shit"

"LANGUAGE" yelled Bulma

"Sorry. I gotta go guys" He gave Goten, Trunks and Bulma each a hug. "I'm gonna go home and visit mom and dad. I'll tell mom you're here, alright Goten."

"She knows. Me and Trunks are having a sleepover"

"Ok well have fun. Bye Bulma, thanks again."

"No problem kid, just don't forget to call Videl so you can plan your special evening."

"I won't. I'll see you later."

Gohan ran out the door and shot into the sky. He flew full speed to the small house in the mountains.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to make the action scenes better in the future. Also don't forget to review, even if its bad, (doesn't mean you can curse me out, but feel free to I love a good laugh now and then) I can use the constructive criticism. I'll try to update once a week but I can't make any promises.


	2. It's A Date

**A Family Of My Own**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack shit. If I did then I'd be loaded. $$

"This" is talking

_This _is thinking

**Chapter 2: It's A Date**

Gohan landed outside the small house in Mount Paozu. He was so happy to see his parents again, he hasn't seen them since Christmas break. He has studied so hard at ECU (East City University) and he knew his mom would be so proud and excited when she saw his diploma.

Gohan turned and saw someone he was excited to see. Training outside was none other then his father Goku. Goku turned his head and put on the trademark Son smile. "Hey Gohan, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday was the last day, so this morning I packed up my stuff and headed straight over to see you guys." He put his hand behind his head and put on a nervous smile. _I hope he doesn't find out that I fought Vegeta, if he does and mom finds out then she'll hit me with the frying pan._

"Don't lie to me son, I know you went and saw Bulma. Also I know that you fought Vegeta." He patted his son on the back "Did you kick his butt."

Gohan laughed, "Yup, I beat him pretty bad. But I gave him a senzu so he should be ok. Just promise you won't tell mom."

"Don't worry I won't. Come on, let's go inside. I bet your mom will be excited to see you."

Goku walked up and opened the door. The house hasn't changed one bit since the last time he visited. The room was filled with the delicious smell of his mom's cooking. His mouth started to water as the smell reached his nose. "Hey Chi, we have a visitor."

"Now Goku. I barely have enough food to feed you how on earth am I gonna fe-" She turned around and saw her oldest son smiling at her. "G-Gohan?"

"Hi mom, its great to see you again."

Chi-Chi ran over to her son and put her arms around him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Gohan, my baby its so good to see you again. Why didn't you call, there's no way I have enough food for you and your father."

Gohan laughed "Don't worry mom I got a gift for dad that should solve that." Goku looked at him with excitement. Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He pushed it down and tossed it on the table. In a puff of smoke the table was filled with many different foods. There was enough to feed a whole army.

Goku almost fainted at the sight. He patted his son on the back "Is it all for me?"

"Yup"

"OH BOY" screamed Goku as he jumped into a chair and started to devour all of the food. Gohan laughed. Chi-Chi angry at her husbands rudeness, but was relieved at the fact that she didn't need to buy any more food.

Gohan gave his mom a hug "I got you something to" He went to his bag and pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to his mom.

She looked at him. _I wonder what this is. _She opened it up. A tear ran down her face as she looked at the peace of paper. She looked up at her son and smiled. "Gohan you graduated?"

"Yup, I wasn't supposed to until next year but I was so ahead they let me."

She screamed and hugged her son. "Oh my baby is already a college graduate. Your one step closer to becoming a famous scholar. I knew you could do it."

"That's not all mom" She looked at him "You'll get the next part tomorrow."

***BURP***

Gohan and Chi-Chi turned there heads saw Goku with a toothpick in his mouth and all the food gone. "I'm stuffed"

"But Goku I still have all this food I cooked, what am I supp-" She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of the food." He sat down at the table and rubbed his stomach. "I'M STARVING"

* * *

><p>"DAD, I'M HOME" Videl screamed as she walked through the front door of Satan Manor.<p>

A head covered in a bushy black afro popped out of one of the hallways. "Videl my baby" He ran over and started squeezing his daughter. "Oh, I missed you so much my angel. How are you sweetheart?"

Videl's face started to turn a bright red. "D-Dad y-your c-choking m-me" she was able to say through gasps of air.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm just so happy to see you."

She smiled and gave her dad a hug and a kiss "I'm happy to see you to"

He looked behind her expecting to see a tall half-sayian standing there. "Wear's Gohan?"

"He went to go visit his friends and family, but he said he would call me tonight."

"Ok. Me and Buu were just gonna sit down and eat, come and sit down sweetie."

She walked with her dad to the dining room. She smiled when she saw the fat loveable Buu sitting at the table. "Hello Miss. Videl"

"Hello Buu how are you?"

Buu started to rub his stomach. "Buu hungry. Buu want cake."

She laughed and watched as the waiters brought in big plates of food. She also noticed the big plate of cake and candy for Buu. "YAY" screamed Buu as he started shoving food in his mouth.

Videl and Mr. Satan watched in disgust as Buu devoured the sweets. Even though they've been around Buu and sayians for years now it was still very unsettling to them.

After Videl and Mr. Satan finished there meals, Videl got up and excused herself to her room. She turned on the TV and laid down in her bed and watched. _Its great to be home._

* * *

><p>After enjoying the amazing food his mother cooked Gohan ran upstairs to his room. He went straight for the phone and dialed the number of his girlfriend.<p>

***RING* *RING* *RING***

_Maybe she isn't home yet._

***RING***

"Hello?"

"Hello Videl"

"GOHAN. I was starting to think you wouldn't call."

He laughed "Of coarse I was gonna call, I just got held up at Bulma's when Vegeta challenged me to a fight."

"That's Vegeta for you." She said while laughing. "Sooo, did you kick his ass."

"Of coarse I did."

"That's good cause you no I like a strong man that can defend himself." Her voice sounded more seductive this time

Gohan blushed and got nervous. "W-Well I-I… uhm, uhm."

She laughed "Why do you always get nervous when I talk like that, we've been dating for almost three years. I think you can handle it."

He blushed again, he knew he could it was just imagining her made him very nervous. They've gotten intimate before so he should be able to handle this. "I know sorry."

"No need to apologize. So how's the family?"

"There good, Goten and dad loved there gifts and mom went crazy when she saw my diploma."

"She's just proud of her nerd son." She said jokingly.

"Someone's sounds jealous that they need to spend a whole nother year at that hellhole of a school."

She got angry "I'M NOT JEALOUS."

He cringed "Not so loud. You know my ears are sensitive."

"GOOD! I hope you go deaf."

He thought of something good to say that would end this stupid argument. "But then I wouldn't be able to hear your beautiful voice."

"Oh Gohan, that's so sweet."

He smiled. _I'm good._ "Hey listen, since tomorrow is our three year anniversary I was thinking we would have a big romantic date. What do you say, I got a surprise for you."

"Sounds like a date"

"VIDEL, ERASA IS HERE TO SEE YOU." Said the voice of Mr. Satan from down the hall

"I gotta go Gohan."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said as she hung up the phone

_That's weird, that's the first time he's said 'I love you' before I did. I wonder what his big surprise is._

**A/N: **Very dull chapter I know, but I need a lead in chapter for the big proposal in the next one. Hope you like it more then I did. Don't forget to review.


	3. The Proposal

**A Family Of My Own**

**A/N: **SierraLarson- I understand what you mean with Goten being out of character, I just figured he's at the age were you think cursing is cool so he will act out from time to time, but nothing to extreme. Thanks for the review and enjoy the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything. Besides if I did then Gohan would have killed Buu. I love Goku and all its just that Gohan was stronger then his dad and he deserved it. Wow, look at me ramble on in the disclaimer. Sorry about that it won't happen again. So… Yeah… I take no credit, it all goes to Akira Toriyama.(Love that man)

"This" is talking

_This _is thinking

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

"Hey Erasa, what are you doing here?" said Videl as she walked down the stairs to her friend.

"Well lets see, I'm your best friend and I haven't seen you since the last time you were home."

Videl smiled. "Sorry I haven't seen you more often."

"It's cool." The two walked up the stairs to Videl's room. Once the door closed Erasa started talking. "Sooo, what's the deal with you and Gohan. Any plans."

Videl looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"You know tomorrow is you three year anniversary, did you guys plan a big night." She said as she winked at her friend. Videl knew what she was thinking, Erasa always had a dirty mind.

"He did call and say he had a romantic night planned tomorrow." She started to blush. "He also said he had a surprise."

Erasa got really excited. "Videl, you know what he's planning?"

Videl got annoyed "I swear to god Erasa if you are going to tell me that he's planning to 'do it' then I'm gonna throw you out of m-"

"He's gonna ask you to marry him."

Videl stopped talking as the words ran through her mind. _Marriage, no he won't. Would he. I hope she's right, but Gohan's always so nervous. _Videl tried to change the subject quickly. "So what's going on with you and Sharpner?"

As Erasa rambled on about her relationship Videl couldn't get that word out of her head. She smiled at the thought. _MARRIAGE._

* * *

><p>"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." said Gohan as he walked down the stairs stretching his arms.<p>

"Mornin son" said a happy and hungry Goku.

"Good morning baby, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great. It feels good to sleep in a real bed, instead of those hard as rock beds from school."

"Well that's go-" Chi-Chi began to say before she was interrupted.

"Chi, when are we gonna eat I'm starving." said Goku as he stared at the empty table. Chi-Chi grabbed a pan and whacked him in the head.

***BANG***

"OWWWWW!" Goku screamed as he rubbed his head "That hurt."

"Good, now don't interrupt me again."

***GRRR***

Both Goku and Chi-Chi looked at there eldest son, who started to rub his stomach. "Actually mom, when are we gonna eat." He said with his dad's trademarked smile.

Chi-Chi took an annoyed deep breath, "Bulma invited us over for breakfast. So the sooner you get dressed, the sooner we ca-" She was interrupted by the sound of her son running up the stairs. No more then ten seconds later he was standing downstairs again with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on.

"Ready to go mom." Gohan said with a smile.

"Alright then everyone in the car." Goku put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I know a quicker way, Gohan grab your mother's hand." Gohan took hold of his mom.

Goku placed two finger on his head. "FOOD HERE WE COME!" They vanished.

* * *

><p>Bulma was in the kitchen cooking a large meal. Enough to feed the entire population of West City, or five sayians.<p>

Vegeta walked into the kitchen after his early morning workout, he was pissed he couldn't use the GR for the week but he made do. He sat down at the table with his son and his son's best friend. "WOMEN, why is the food not ready yet?"

"Because, VEGETA, we are waiting for Goku and the others to get here. Also, I have a name, try using it once in a while."

"No promises" He said sarcastically.

"WHAT WAS THAT" she yelled as she grabbed a frying pan.

He got scared for a minute. "Nothing, Bulma."

She smiled "That's better."

"She scared you good dad." Said Trunks as him and Goten were laughing.

"Quiet Boy."

"Hey I have a name, try using it once in a while." Him and Goten started bursting out laughing. Vegeta gave them an intimidating glare and the two stop laughing and sat quietly.

"So, were is Kakorot?" Said Vegeta as he started looking through the paper.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Vegeta, just be patient." Almost as if it was staged Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi appeared in the middle of the Briefs kitchen.

"Hey guys, where's the food?" Said Goku with his mouth watering.

Bulma laughed and placed many large plates on the table "Here it is, just don't make a mess guys." The minute the plates hit the table, the five sayians dove in and devoured there feast. Luckily, Bulma saved two plates of food for herself and Chi-Chi.

The seven of them sat at the table and enjoyed a delicious meal together. They talked and had a good time, except for Vegeta. No surprise there.

"We interrupt this program to give you a special news bulletin." Said the man on the TV in the room. "It appears that a building in downtown West City has been attacked by members of the Red Shark Gang. They are believed to have dozens of hostages and are armed and dangerous."

"That looks like a job for the Great Sayiman." said Bulma

"I'm on it" said Goten as he pushed a button on his watch and transformed into his brother's old Sayiman outfit. "I'll be back soon." He ran out the door and flew in the direction of the hostage situation.

"He sure is doing a good job at that." said Gohan as he sipped his coffee. "I knew I could trust him to handle it." Gohan asked Goten to become the Great Sayiman now that his life got more stressful due to college. "How come you don't help him out Trunks?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that embarrassing costume."

"HEY, I thought it was cool?" said Gohan trying to defend himself.

Vegeta started laughing and almost fell over in his seat. "Only the fool son of Kakorot would find that cool."

Bulma gave him a glare and he stopped talking. They all sat back and watched the Great Sayiman beat up all the members of the gang and keep the city safe.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi when she saw her son open the front door of Capsule Corp.<p>

"I need to talk to Piccolo about something. Don't worry I'll be back soon, besides I need to get ready for my date with Videl."

"Ok just hurry back." She said and her son ran out the door and flew off to the lookout.

He arrived in a few minutes and landed next to a genie watering the plants. "Hey Mr. Popo, is Piccolo around?"

"Oh Gohan, we haven't seen you in a while. Yes he's over here, follow me." He followed Mr. Popo into the palace and found Piccolo deep in meditation.

_He hasn't changed has he._

_Neither have you kid._

_I forgot you could do that._

Piccolo broke his meditation and landed next to his former pupil. "What do you need kid."

"Well Piccolo, I was planning on asking Videl to marry me but I'm scared she'll say no." He looked at his former master for words to lift his spirits.

"Kid, you know I don't know much about 'love' but I'm sure she'll say yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

He smiled a Piccolo smile "Have I lied to you before?"

"No, but I'm just scared." He said as a worried look swept across his face.

"I know kid but she cares for you as much as me and you father do, and we care for you a lot. I also know you care for her enough that you would be willing to die for her. I know that that's love and for those reasons she will say yes."

"Thanks Piccolo, I knew you would know what to say." He smiled "I was almost to nervous to do it before but now I'm sure I can handle it."

"Then good luck kid."

"Bye Piccolo, I'll see you later." He flew off back to Capsule Corp.

_I can't believe it, it feels like just yesterday I was training him to fight the sayians. Now he's an adult worried about marriage. I'm proud of you kid._

* * *

><p><strong>*DING* *DONG*<strong>

The door to Satan Manor opened and standing there was the world champion Mr. Satan. "Ah Gohan, how are you?"

"I'm good Mr. Satan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Please come in." Gohan followed the man into the foyer of the mansion.

"So is Videl ready." asked Gohan with the classic Son smile.

"I'm not sure, I'll run upstairs and get her." Hercule ran up the stairs to check on his daughter. Gohan wondered around the large house, It was smaller then Capsule Corp but still very large. He walked into the living room and found Buu playing with Bee.

"Hi Buu, hoe are you?"

Buu sat up. "Buu good. How you?"

"I'm good Buu thanks for asking." He smiled and started petting the puppy on the floor. "Hi Bee, I see your doing well."

"BARK BARK." The energetic little dog was excited with all the attention.

"Well look who finally showed up." He turned around once he herd the voice of his girlfriend and nearly fainted. She was wearing a long red spaghetti strap dress, she rarely wore dresses but when she did she always looked beautiful. She still had her short black hair and she wore a small amount of make-up, Erasa probably force her to.

"H-Hi V-v-videl." he said nervously, he gulped. "You look beautiful."

She started to blush. "Thank you Gohan, and you look handsome." She crept closer to him and there faces were almost touching , but they were forced away by the big man with the afro.

"Lets control our hormones kids." He said as he glared at Gohan. Videl was angry with her father's comment.

"S-sorry sir." He turned to Videl. "You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." She grabbed his hand and they started walking out. "Bye dad, I'll be back later." They walked out the door and started walking to the restaurant down the road.

* * *

><p>After a delicious meal the two found themselves walking down the street. Gohan had his other hand in his pocket clutching the small box in there. <em>I don't know if I can do this.<em>

"Gohan that was delicious, what else do you have planned for tonight?" She said looking up at him.

He panicked, he wasn't sure if he could ask her. He needed time to think. "How about a movie?"

She looked at him. _A movie. We do this on almost every date, shouldn't it be more special then just dinner and a movie. _"A movie sounds good."

"Lets go." The two walked to the movie theater. _Now I'll have time to think._

* * *

><p>The movie ended and the two walked out of the theater. Gohan still wasn't sure what to do as the two walked quietly, hand in hand, into the park. <em>Ok, its now or never. I have to do this.<em>

"V-Videl?"

She looked up at him "Yes Gohan."

He grabbed her other hand and stood there looking at her he gulped and took a deep breath. "Videl, when we first in high school I wasn't sure what to think of you. You were a beautiful girl with a fiery attitude, but I knew you were special. The first day we meet I wanted to ask you out but I thought 'what would this rich and beautiful girl want with me'. After Buu, I got the courage to ask you out. I was scared you would say no and it would ruin our friendship, but you said yes." He looked into her blue eyes. "These three years with you have been the happiest of my life."

"Gohan, that's so sw-"

"Videl let me say what I have to before I get to nervous." He took another deep breath. "I love you Videl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and pulled out the box. He opened it to reveal a gold band with a diamond in the middle and sapphire's surrounding it. "Videl, will you marry me?"

**A/N: **CLIFF HANGER. Sorry about that. What will Videl say. Next chapter we find out.


	4. My Angel Has Wings

**A Family Of My Own**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin, nothin at all. Though… Akira if your reading this I am willing to buy the rights of DBZ from you, just review if your interested. (Why do I have this feeling a lot of reviews are gonna be people pretending to be Akira so they can fuck with me) Oh well, I set myself up.

**Chapter 4: My Angel Has Wings**

"Will you marry me?" asked Gohan who was down on one knee. In his hand was a ring and he was looking at Videl, hoping to here the word yes.

_Oh my god. Is this really happening? _She stared down at him lost in her thoughts. She tried to answer but nothing came out.

_Oh great, I knew this would happen. By asking I ruined our friendship. I'm so stupid. _He put his head down and started to stand up but was stopped when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Videl with her hands on his shoulders and a tears in her eyes.

She smiled down at him and mouthed the word 'yes'.

He jumped up. "Did you say yes."

She nodded.

He smiled and a tear formed in his eye. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it up her finger.

She stared at the ring that was now on her finger. "Gohan its beautiful." He rubbed a tear away from her eye.

"Just like you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After he pulled away, she leaned in and kissed him again this time more passionately. The two stood there in this kiss for a few moments. Afterwards he picked her up bridal style and started flying into the distance.

"Where are we going?"

"Were going home." He flew his new fiancée back to his house in the mountains.

"I love you" she says as she placed another kiss on him.

He smiled "I love you to."

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up and started rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the clock and the big red numbers read 8:30. He rolled over and felt something next to him, or someone. He looked to see Videl laying next to him in his bed. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning."<p>

She rolled over and kissed him back. "Good morning sweetheart."

He laid there staring at her, but then something hit him. "SHIT!" He climbed out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes.

She looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"If my parents, mainly my mom, finds out you spent the night and that we did what we did then we won't be able to get married."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'LL BE DEAD!"

She jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. "Ok, I'll fly out the window and knock on the door and we'll pretend you invited me over for breakfast." she opened the window and floated outside, she leaned out and kissed him. "We can tell them the big news." She floated down and was gonna knock on the door, but then a voice called her.

"VIDEL!"

She recognized the voice and immediately got scared. She turned around and smiled. "Hi Goku." She even put her hand behind her head just like the big sayian would do.

"Did Gohan invite you over?" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, he said I could come over for breakfast." She was burning red.

"Well then come on in, I'm sure Chi is almost done." He opened the door and led Videl in. "GOHAN, VIDEL IS HERE."

Gohan ran down the stairs and greeted her. He whispered in her ear "What happened?"

"Your dad was outside, but don't worry he didn't see me come out the window." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Videl, its good to see you again. How are you?" asked Chi-Chi as she placed food in front of the starving faces of Goku and Goten.

"I'm good Chi-Chi, thank you for asking."

"That's good to hear. Sit down and eat, please."

"Gladly." Videl and Gohan sat down and the five of them enjoyed a large breakfast together.

After wiping his face clean Gohan stood up. "Mom, dad, Goten. Videl and I have something very important to say." The three looked up at him wondering what he was gonna say. "Last night, as you guys know, was Videl's and my three year anniversary. Well to make a long story short, I asked Videl to marry me and she said yes."

Chi-Chi fainted at the news. Goku jumped up and ran over to her to see if she was ok. Once he got there she jumped up and screamed. "MARIAGE!" she started to cry. "I can't believe it my baby's getting married. There's so much to plan, so much to do."

"Relax mom, we still haven't figured everything out. Planning can be done later." He smiled at his mother.

She looked at her son and for a brief moment standing there wasn't the 22 year old man. No standing there was a little 4 year old boy wearing a green and yellow tunic and a red hat with a dragonball on top. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "My babies all grown up." She did the same to Videl. "Welcome to the family sweetheart."

"Congrats son, I'm proud of you." said Goku with a smile. He patted his son on the back. "Videl, welcome." He gave his new daughter a hug.

"So Videl is finally gonna be my sister?" asked Goten with food in his mouth. The big news didn't stop him from eating.

"That's right buddy, Videl is your sister." He rubbed a hand through his brother's hair and Videl bent down and gave him a kiss.

"I think Videl and I should go tell her father. We'll come back later." They walked out the door and flew off into the sky towards Satan Manor. Gohan turned and saw a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm scared of what my dad will say."

He smiled. "It's ok, he love's you and I'm sure he'll support our decision." He gave her another kiss and the two continued flying.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl landed in front of the massive doors of Satan Manor. Videl opened the door and the two were greeted by a very excited puppy. Bee tackled the tall half-sayian to the ground and started licking his face. "Hi Bee" he said while laughing. "Its good to see you."<p>

Buu walked in and picked up Bee. He smiled "Bee likes you."

Gohan picked himself up. "I like him to."

"Buu do you know where my dad is?" asked Videl

Buu thought for a moment. "He say he go to gym." said Buu and then he walked off.

Videl and Gohan walked to the gym that was inside the large house. When they got there they found Mr. Satan hitting a punching bag. He turned and his face turned red and he glared at Gohan. He walked over to him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING MY DAUGHTER HOME LAST NIGHT!" he yelled in Gohan's face.

Gohan backed off, even though he could beat Mr. Satan to within an inch of his life it was still scary, you don't mess with a guy when it comes to his daughter. Videl stepped in between them. "Dad, me and Gohan need to talk to you about something serious."

Mr. Satan was still furious but he followed the two into the living room and sat down onto the couch. "Well, what is it?"

Videl and Gohan looked at each other nervously. Videl finally spoke up. "Dad, last night Gohan and I were on our date and… well…" She took a deep breath. "Dad Gohan asked me to marry him and I said yes." She stared at her father.

Mr. Satan just sat there looking at the two. He opened his mouth to speak. "Vide-"

"Dad you can't say anything to stop this." She stood up now with tears in her eyes. Gohan and Mr. Satan were caught off guard by this. "Gohan and I love each other very much. He's the only man for me and no matter what you say today we will get married." She was crying now. Gohan got up to comfort her.

Mr. Satan started to laugh. "AND JUST WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY DAD?" She yelled through tears.

He looked at his daughter. "Videl there is no man on this earth better for you then Son Gohan." Gohan took a step back and Videl's eyes widened. "I think you two should get married. He's the strongest man on earth. He killed Cell and challenged Majin Buu, not to mention he almost won. I can rest easy at night knowing your safe." He walked over and gave his daughter a hug. "You're my little angel, but now your wings are grown. And you found the perfect man to help you fly."

She looked up at her dad with bewilderment. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you dad."

"Thank you Mr. Satan, that wa-"

"Call me dad."

He smiled. "Alright dad."

"Hey, lets go out to eat to celebrate. Gohan call your… I mean our family." Gohan walked went and picked up the phone but immediately put it down.

"I'm gonna fly and get them, I need to talk to some people. Where should I meet you guys?" He opened the door.

"At the restaurant on 15th street." Said Mr. Satan.

"Ok, I'll be there in a half an hour." He flew off.

* * *

><p>He landed in front of Capsule Corp and barged through the door. Bulma was working on something while Trunks was watching TV. "What's up Gohan?" Said the little sayian.<p>

Gohan ran over and hugged him half to death. "SHE SAID YES!" He screamed.

Bulma jumped up. "She said yes?"

He ran over and hugged the scientist. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"CONGRATS BRAT!. Now get over here to fight." He turned and saw the prince. He ran over and hugged him. Vegeta tried to squirm out but to no avail. "GET OFF ME!"

He let go and ran out the door and flew off into the sky. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Bulma smiled. "Congrats kid, you'll be a great husband."

Vegeta composed himself and walked off. "THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

* * *

><p>Gohan landed on Roshi's island and saw Krillin, 18 and Marron outside. He ran up and hugged them all. He then ran inside and hugged the old turtle hermit, Oolong and Turtle. They followed him as he ran outside. He flew off into the air.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Android 18.

"ME AND VIDEL ARE GETTING MARRIED!" he screamed back and he vanished from sight.

Krillin chuckled. "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

Roshi laughed. "I knew that boy had it in him. And he bagged himself a hottie."

***BANG***

He was hit I the head by 18's fist. "Pervert."

* * *

><p>Yamcha was outside fixing his car when Puar came out and gave him a drink. He wiped off the sweat on his head and he took the drink. He herd a person so he turned around and saw Gohan. "Gohan what's up buddy?"<p>

Gohan ran up and hugged him. "ME AND VIDEL ARE ENGAGED!" He let go and flew off.

Yamcha stood there. "ATTA BOY, KIDDO!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere out by a waterfall were Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were training. Trying t become stronger then Goku. Soon the small clown was tackled to the ground and picked up and being hugged to death by a half-sayian. "What's going on, Gohan?" asked Tien.<p>

Gohan let go of Chiaotzu and hugged the three eyed man. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He flew off leaving the two.

"CONGRATS GOHAN!" Yelled Chiaotzu.

Tien smiled. "Congrats kid."

* * *

><p>Gohan flew up to the lookout but on the way passed Korin tower. He saw the cat and the samurai that live there. He waved to them as he flew past. "I'M MARRING VIDEL!" he yelled and flew past them.<p>

"CONGRATS!" Yelled Korin.

"WILL THER BE FOOD?" Screamed Yajirobe.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>He reached the lookout and ran up to hug the guardian. "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"<p>

"Cong-grats G-Gohan." Said Dende while trying to breath.

He then saw Mr. Popo and ran over and hugged the genie. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Congratulations" Said Mr. Popo.

He then saw his mentor Piccolo step out of the palace. "PICCOLO" he ran over and hugged him. "YOU WERE RIGHT PICCOLO! SHE SAID YES!"

Piccolo pushed him off. "I'm happy for you kid, just don't do that again."

"Sorry Mr. Piccolo. I'm just so excited. I can't believe." Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go get lunch with you family kid." Gohan shook his head and flew back home to get his family. _He hasn't called me Mr. Piccolo in years. Its like he's a kid again._

* * *

><p>He landed at his house and ran in. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Said Chi-Chi. "Where's Videl?"<p>

"Her dad invited us to lunch…" Goku and Goten shot up from there wrestling match on the floor. "…to celebrate our engagement."

"Well isn't that sweet."

"What restaurant?" Asked Goku.

"The one on 15th street in Satan City."

Goku grabbed his family and put two fingers on his head. They vanished only to reappear in the restaurant right next to Videl, Mr. Satan and Buu. They all sat down and enjoyed a meal together.

After Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Buu almost bankrupted Mr. Satan. Gohan stood up and raised a glass. "I just want to say thank you to Mr. Satan for lunch, and also that we are now a family. This is our first of many moments together. I love you all, especially you Videl." They blushed. "TO FAMILY"

"TO FAMILY" Said everyone else.

**A/N: **I must say I really enjoyed this chapter, the ending is a little corny but other wise I like it. I hope you do to and don't forget to review.

Also Shenron I wish for cabbage: sorry the story isn't going the way you want, but in the manga/anime they do get married and I'm basing this on what actually happens. Sorry.


	5. Money In The Bank

**A Family Of My Own**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all and make no money.

"This" is talking

_This _is thinking

**Chapter 5: Money In The Bank**

2 weeks later

***YAWN***

Gohan stretched his arms and climbed out of bed, he was careful not to wake Videl. The two have been living in the Satan Manor together since there engagement. Though Gohan was still looking for a place for the two to call there own. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when he got out and went downstairs he saw Mr. Satan and Buu sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Mr. Satan looked up from the paper, "Ah Gohan, come sit down, eat."

Gohan smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Sorry, I can't. I need to see Bulma about something."

"What do you need to see Bulma for?" said a voice from behind. Gohan turned and saw his fiancée in a robe and her hair a mess.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Good morning, don't you look beautiful." he said sarcastically.

Her face turned red. "SHUT UP!" She tried to clean up her messy hair. "You don't look great in the morning either mister."

He smiled. "I was only kidding."

"If you want to marry me you better stop." She walked past him and sat down at the table. "You never answered my question."

He sat down with them and took a sip from his coffee mug. "I'm not sure what she wants. She called yesterday and asked me to come over first thing this morning." He took another sip of his coffee.

Videl grabbed some food and put it on a plate. "Ok, just promise you won't fight with Vegeta while your there."

He got up and gave her a kiss. "I promise. I gotta get going I'll see you guys later." He ran out the door and took of to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>Gohan landed outside of Capsule Corp. He walked up to the big doors and knocked, he was greeted by the lavender haired prince. "Hey Gohan. What are you doing here?"<p>

He patted the mini sayian on the head. "Your mom needed me for something. Were is she?" He walked into the big building and put his coat on the hook.

"She's in her lab. I don't know what she's doing, she never lets me help." He said with an attitude.

Gohan laughed. "It's ok Trunks, once your old enough I'm sure your mom will let you help her out."

Trunks turned angrily. "So I'm old enough to fight a powerful, pink, monster but I'm still to young to help her with her stupid experiments."

Gohan took a step back. _He has a point._ "Ok Trunks, I'll say something to her."

The boys face beamed. "Really Gohan, thanks." He ran over and hugged the tall half-sayian. Gohan hugged him back and Trunks ran off to his room to play. Gohan started walking over to Bulma's lab and typed in the code on the pad once he reached the door. Only a select group of people knew the code and Gohan was one of them. He walked in and saw the blue haired scientist working on something.

"Gohan. Its about time you showed up." she got up and gave her best friends son a hug.

"Hey Bulma, what did you need?" He sat down at the lab table and started to play with the tools sitting there.

"Gohan I know you went to college to become a scholar and that's what you mother wants, am I right?" He nodded. "Ok, well I need a new chief scientist to help me out, basically a person who is second only to me and the others listen to when I'm not around." Gohan looked up at her. "Gohan you've got the brains, I know cause you have been helping me out since you were a boy. You know more then any of the others that work here, so will you be my new chief scientist?"

Gohan thought for a minute. _I remember a week ago hundreds of scientists were here to apply for this job and most of them had the qualifications but she came to me first. But as she said I didn't go to college for this. Well only one question left to ask. _"How's the pay?"

Bulma laughed. "Gohan you're my friend, I'll pay you more then enough to support you new family, plus plenty to just sit in you pocket."

Gohan couldn't pass on this he had to take it. "I'll take it." He stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Bulma, I really needed the money for the wedding. Also its gonna be great to work for someone I know."

She smiled. "Good, also I have something for you."

"What?"

"I'll pay for you wedding. Think of it as a bonus."

Gohan was shocked by the offer. "No Bulma you don't have…"

"Come on Gohan. I have more then enough money to take care of it. Besides it's the least I can do for the guy that saved the world once before."

He smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Bulma." He was about to leave when something hit him. "Hey Bulma."

"Yeah."

"Do I get an assistant?"

She thought for a minute. "If you want one, pick one of the scientists when you come in tomorrow."

"Actually Bulma, can Trunks be my assistant."

She was curious. "Trunks. Why?"

He stepped forward. "Well Trunks if very smart for his age and I know he can handle it, besides he's the air to Capsule Corp. he needs the experience."

She smiled. "Ok then, but once it affects his school grades he's out."

"Thanks Bulma." He ran out the door and went to the room of the young sayian. He opened the boy's door and saw him playing video games.

Trunks paused the game and turned to face Gohan. "Hey, what did my mom want?"

He walked in and sat down on his bed. "She offered me the job to be the new chief scientist."

"REALLY!" screamed Trunks. He was very excited for Gohan.

"Yeah, and I have some good news for you." He said with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Well I get to have and assistant and… well… you start tomorrow after school." He got up and opened the door. "Don't be late." He walked out the door and just as he closed it he herd the young boy scream with joy. He smiled and headed for the door but just as he got there he herd someone he didn't want to deal with.

"BRAT!"

_Just great_. "What Vegeta?" The prince walked in and put on his trademarked smirk.

"GR NOW! I need to get revenge for last time."

_I don't have time for this. _"Sorry to burst your bubble Vegeta but I promised Videl I wouldn't fight you."

He started to laugh. "The girl already has you on a leash. HA! Its pretty funny, your mate has you by the balls."

"VEGETA! GET IN HERE NOW!" Screamed Bulma from down the hall.

Gohan opened the door. "So does yours." He walked out and flew into the sky. _I need to talk to mom, I think I have an idea about were to get a house._

* * *

><p>As Gohan flew over the mountains thinking about how to ask his mom a very important question. As he was closing in on the small house he felt a ki, when he looked up he saw a small blast coming at him. He quickly moved out of the way and turned around. "What the hell?" He saw his father and brother sparring in the front yard. "Hey guys, what's up?" He waved to his family below.<p>

Goten turned and waved back. "Hey Gohan. Guess what, I'm winni-" He was cut off by a kick to the back which sent him flying up to the air and then Goku appeared and hit his young son into the ground.

Gohan cringed as he remembered the times Piccolo and his dad went that hard on him. "I don't think your winning anymore Goten." He landed next to his brother and father.

Goku helped up Goten and handed him a senzu bean. "Goten, how many times have I told you; you never take your eyes off of your opponent."

"I know dad, I'm sorry." He felt his fathers hand on his back. He looked up and saw his dad's smile, it was reassuring. "I'll do better next time." He ran inside to do his studies, now that his mom was making him do that.

Goku turned to Gohan and shook his hand. "What's up son?"

Gohan took a seat on a nearby tree stump. "Dad, Videl and I have been staying at the Manor since we got engaged and its great and all. But, see I was wondering." Gohan took a deep breath. "Well Videl thought it was awesome to live out here in the mountains were its quiet and the media can't hassle us about the wedding. So can we build an extension on the house here and it can belong to Videl and me?" He looked at his dad. His mom might be tough to get the ok, but his dad would be easy.

"I don't know son." He sat on the ground and leaned on a rock. "I think it's a great idea, to have you and Videl right next door, but I don't think your mother would be willing to spend the money on-"

"But dad." He said as he stood up. "I got a job working for Bulma I have more then enough money to pay for it."

Goku took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure your mother will say yes to having her son this close, and I love the idea." He stood up. "I just want to make this interesting."

Gohan looked at his dad questionably. "How?"

Goku cracked his knuckles and started to stretch. "Were gonna spar. If you win then I'll help you build this house. But if I win then you don't get to live here." He extended his hand. "What do you say?"

Gohan thought, _This really doesn't sound like my dad, I guess he just wants a challenge. Why not this could be fun. _He shook his father's hand. "Alright, but no super sayian and we fight till one of us is either unconscious or give's up."

Goku put on his classic smile. "Sounds good to me." The two shot away from each other and got into there fighting stances.

"Hope your ready dad, I'm not gonna go easy on you." Gohan said with a smile.

Goku smiled back. "Same here son. Boy this is exciting I haven't spared with you since we were in the hyperbolic time chamber before the Cell Games, and were both much stronger now."

The two charged at each other and the two connected there fists into the others jaws. They both stood there looking at each other with there fists still in place. Then the two vanished and reappeared in the sky.

Goku tried to kick Gohan but he grabbed his leg to block it. Then Gohan tried to punch Goku but he dodged it. Gohan took this moment and went on the offensive. He threw punch after punch at his father. Goku was able to dodge most of these except the last one which connected straight into his face. Gohan then punched him in the stomach and then knocked him into the ground. As Goku was about to hit the ground he rebounded and landed on his feet. He looked up to see nothing, Gohan had vanished. "Behind you." Goku turned to see his son right behind him. "MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAA!" A huge blast hit Goku right in the back and he went flying into one of the nearby mountains which blew up when the blast hit it.

After the smoke cleared Gohan saw his father standing tall with his gi blown off. He vanished and reappeared in front of his son. "Man Gohan I'm impressed, I knew you were strong, but not that strong."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks dad, I've tried my be-"

"But, I'm gonna win." Said Goku confidently

"And why is that?" Said Gohan, who was confident in himself.

"Because, I saw some holes in your attacks also you haven't been keeping up with your training. If you said we were allowed to go super sayian, and in your case your form Elder Kai unlocked, then you would win. But you said no, so I guess I'll take it this time."

Gohan was about to speak but then his father appeared behind him and kicked his son hard in the back. As Gohan tried to regain his composure he felt a sharp pain to his stomach. He looked down and saw his father's fist right in his gut. Once Goku removed his fist he fell to the ground and clenched his stomach. Just as he pulled himself back up he flew into the air trying to get away, but once he got there he turned and saw his father flying right behind him. Goku tried to punch him but Gohan was able to block it, though as Gohan held the punch Goku's leg came up and hit him in the stomach. Gohan released his father's arm and felt his hand's hit him in the head. Gohan slammed hard into the ground, he opened his eyes and saw his father in the air.

"KA!"

_What did he say?_

"ME!"

_Oh god he isn't._

"HA!" A blue ball of energy started to form in Goku's hands.

_HE IS!_

"ME!"

_I hope I can move._

"HAAAAAAA!" The wave headed straight for Gohan. He used whatever energy he had left to jump out of the way and let the wave hit the ground. The blast hit and caused a massive explosion that shook the mountains. He laid on the ground next to the crater breathing deeply. Goku landed next to him and looked at his son. "You did good Gohan, real good." Gohan started to laugh. "What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Asked Goku as he rubbed his face clean.

"No, its just." He paused and started laughing again. "It isn't over yet." He jumped up and quickly smashed his fist into his dad's face and sent him flying. He flew over to his father and punched him into the ground. He then flew into the air and then flew down and slammed his knee into his father's stomach. "There, I think I win."

Goku just laid there, not moving. "Crap, dad you ok?" He didn't get an answer. "I'll go get a senzu." He took off towards Korin tower but was stopped when he felt a shot to the back. He hit the ground hard, he tried to get up but then felt another shot to the back. He couldn't move, he turned to see what happened and saw his dad smiling over him. He tossed Gohan a senzu bean.

"I win." He popped in a bean and felt his energy come back. "Like I told Goten, never take your eye's off your opponent." Gohan ate his senzu and smiled. Then the smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

Gohan sighed. "I lost, I guess I can't live here." He got up and started walking over to the house, but was stopped by his father's hand.

"Of course you can, you're my son why wouldn't I let you." He started walking with his son. "I just wanted an excuse to spar my son again."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks dad." He gave him a hug and the two walked into the Son house. They were met by a hard strike to the head.

***BANG* *BANG***

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Screamed the two in unison. They looked up and saw Chi-Chi with a destroyed house around her and a frying pan in her hand. She was smacking it against her other hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING OU THERE!" She screamed as she whacked Goku in the head again.(Her way of signaling him to speak.)

***BANG***

"OWWW!" He rubbed his head. "Ok look, Gohan wanted to build an extension on the house so he and Videl can move in. He said he can pay for it and I said ok, if he could beat me in a spar." He was hit again.

***BANG***

"OWWWW! Please stop."

"Then why did you challenge him to a fight?" She didn't even let him answer because she hit Gohan in the head next.

***BANG***

"OWWWW!" He rubbed his bump.

"Why did you except?" She sat down at the table. "Of course you can build on, but where did you get the money?"

"Bulma gave me a job and said the pay is great. I'm gonna be the chief scientist." Gohan was scared of getting hit again, his mom always wanted him to be a scholar.

She started to cry. "Oh, baby. You might not be a scholar but your gonna be very successful. Its good you know Bulma." She got up. "Ok so you, your father and Goten can get to work as early as possible on the extension. Until then." She went to the closet and grabbed two brooms. "You two clean up this mess." she tossed them the brooms. "I'm sick and tired of all these earthquakes caused because of the fighting, and I'm certainly not cleaning this mess."

Chi-Chi stormed to the bedroom to take a nap. Goku and Gohan looked at each other confused. "Well lets get to work." Said Gohan.

***GRRR***

Gohan looked at his dad who was rubbing his stomach. "Can we eat first?" Gohan fell over.

* * *

><p>"So Bulma gave you the chief scientist position?" Asked Videl while they ate dinner. It was just the two of them, Buu was asleep and Mr. Satan was at a public event.<p>

Gohan took a bite of his food. "Yup. I start tomorrow. This is exciting, I never thought I would get such a great job right out of college." He took another bite of his food.

"Well you are good friends with the person who runs the company." She said as she sipped her drink.

"Well your right, but still its very exciting. Try not to rain on my parade." He said as he took his plate to the kitchen. He reached the sink and put in his plate but then felt someone's hands wrap around him. He felt a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." She said as she kissed him again. "I'm just teasing you." He turned around and kissed her on the lips. The two started to make out right in the kitchen. He lifted her up onto the counter and continue to slide his tongue around her mouth. She broke away. "Oh baby, I almost forgot. How did the house search go?"

_I think I should keep that a secret till the house is done. _"Not good. But don't worry I'll keep looking." He kissed her again and then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled. "The bedroom."

"What fo-" She stopped herself as she realized what was gonna happen. She cuddled up against him. She giggled. "Good, I've been dieing for some fun."

**A/N:** As you can see this chapter was mainly there to answer questions about living arrangements and a job. I know Gohan becomes a Scholar, problem is I have no idea what a Scholar does so I made him a scientist. The house building process should be fun, I hope to make it very comical. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was held up with college stuff like SAT's. (Is it bad that I wrote my SAT essay about DBZ?) I know you guys hate excuses, so I'll try to make mine funny when it happens WHICH IT SHOULDN'T! Thanks and Review.


	6. The Birds And The Bees

**A Family Of My Own**

**A/N:** WOW! 2 MONTHS! I am so sorry guys, I promised it would never take this long and as always I broke my promise. College stuff got in the way, and then it just slipped my mind entirely. But college apps so no more distractions. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** What don't I own. Here's a hint D_Z, fill in the blank.

"This" is talking

_This _is thinking

**Chapter 6: The Birds And The Bees**

_What a beautiful day, nothing like the wind blowing through my hair. Its so relaxing._ Gohan thought as he flew to Capsule Corp. Today was his first day as the new chief scientist and with Bulma as his boss nothing was gonna go wrong. He saw the big yellow dome and started to descend. He landed and walked in.

Gohan walked down the halls until he saw the doors leading to the laboratory. He typed in the code and saw many scientists working on different experiments.

"Hey there kid, ready for your first day?" Gohan looked to his right and saw Bulma standing there with her arms open for a hug. He hugged her and smiled.

"I'm really excited for today Bulma. I finally get to put this big brain to use." He said as he pointed at his head.

Bulma laughed. "That's what happens when you listen to your mom and study." He laughed to. "By the way, what's with the fancy suit?"

Gohan stopped laughing and looked down at his new suit. It was nice black pants, a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black jacket. Not to mention his nice shiny shoes. "What's so bad about my suit?"

"Nothing kid, just-" Bulma walked over to a closet and pulled out a white lab coat. "Here this is your uniform. I don't care what you wear under it, but remember its dirty work and I'm gonna guess that suit didn't come cheap." Gohan took off his jacket and threw on the lab coat. He hung his jacket up in the closet. "This way to your office." Bulma said as she started walking. They came to a door that had black lettering on it.

**SON GOHAN**

**CHIEF SCIENTIST**

Gohan welled up with pride as Bulma opened up the door. "Welcome to your home away from home." He walked in and saw what looked like a generic office. Desk, computer, file cabinets. He walked to the desk and saw a name tag on it. Once again it read…

**SON GOHAN**

**CHIEF SCIENTIST**

Gohan turned to Bulma. "So what do I do on day one?" She placed a hand on her chin and thought.

"Hmmm. Well work will pile up fast, but right now you can help people with there experiments if they need it." She walked back to the door. "Lets introduce you to the field."

Gohan followed her out and he saw everyone looking at him, he felt weird and out of place. "EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE!" Screamed Bulma so everyone could hear. "Let me introduce you to one of my best friends and one of the smartest people I know, Son Gohan."

Gohan smiled awkwardly and waved at the people. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." _This feels like the first day of high school all over again. _

"He's the new chief scientist, so when I'm not around you answer to him." She patted Gohan on the back. "All right everyone back to work." At that the scientists went back to there regular routine. Bulma turned to Gohan. "I'll be on the floor if you need me, have fun." She started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. Trunks gets back at two thirty, and your day ends at five so he'll be here to help you during that time." Gohan nodded and Bulma walked off.

Gohan started to patrol the grounds. He felt like a drill sergeant inspecting the troops. He walked over to two men who were working with some kind of skateboard. Gohan was nervous but he went forward anyway. "Hey guys, I just wanted to introduce myself." He extended his hand to one of the men, he was a short guy with short red hair.

The man shook his hand and smiled. "Hello Gohan, I'm Phil. Pleasure to meet you." Gohan then went and shook the other mans hand.

"And I'm George." He was about Gohan's height with short black hair, he was also very overweight. Both men were probably in there early or mid thirties.

Gohan looked at the weird engine they were messing with. "What we got here guys?"

George placed a hand on the board. "This is just your basic skateboard, for now. Once were done with it you'll have the first ever hover skateboard on the planet." George explained examined the board and small engine sitting next to it. "How's the process coming along?"

Paul stepped in. "Most of the stuff is fine, just the engine creates small explosions every time its turned on."

Gohan looked at the engine and turned it on. "How sma-" He was cut off by an explosion that hit him right in the face.

***BOOM***

George and Paul got scared, thinking they just killed there new boss. Though Gohan brushed the smoke away like nothing happened. _What is this guy? _The two thought. "That's not bad at all." He picked up a wrench and started working with the engine. A few minutes later he put down the tool. "Done."

George walked over and turned on the engine then braced for the explosion, but the explosion never came. The engine was working perfectly. "Wow, your good… uhm… Gohen?"

Gohan laughed. "Its Gohan, but thanks." He started walking to help others. "You guys need anything then just ask." _This is easy, and fun. I couldn't have asked for a better job._

* * *

><p>"GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAN!" The clock just hit two thirty about ten seconds ago and Trunks was already back. He quickly sensed out the older half-sayians ki and ran to were he was. Trunks ran through the halls and straight to the lab. The scientists looked up but only saw a purple blur go past and into Gohan's office.<p>

Gohan looked up from his work and saw the little purpled haired boy looking up at him with excitement on his face. "Ahh, Trunks I see your ready to get started."

"Yup, I've been looking forward to this all day." He said as he jumped up and down. "What can I do to help?"

Gohan thought, and thought, and thought. "Hmmm, well. Uhm, how about you help me with some calculations." The look of excitement on Trunks' face quickly left. "Sorry buddy, but that's all I got right now. But don't worry this job will get more exciting." Just then there was a knock on the office door. "Come In."

It was Paul. ", we just finished the hover board and were wondering if you wanted to test it out?"

Gohan smiled and knew just what to do. "Hey Paul, you know Trunks Briefs right?" Paul nodded. "Trunks this is Paul, him and another scientist named George have been working on a skateboard that hovers."

"Duh, that's why its called a hover board." Trunks said.

"Well, they need help testing it, why don't you help?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, cool."

Gohan turned to Paul. "How about it Paul, can Trunks help you guys out? As you can see I got a lot of work to do here."

"But is-"

"Just call me Gohan." The Son boy corrected.

Paul cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Gohan is it really safe for a boy to test an unstable experiment?" Gohan and Trunks both looked at Paul, then each other, and then burst out laughing. "What, what's funny?"

Gohan calmed down. "Trust me, Trunks will be fine. Go ahead and test out that board. I'll be here if you need me." Trunks and Paul walked out of the room and met with George outside, the board set and ready to go.

"Where's Gohan?" Asked George slightly confused.

"He was busy so Bulma's boy is gonna help us out. Trunks this is George, and George meet Trunks Briefs." Said Paul as Trunks extended his hand.

George shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Trunks. Now listen this is a dangerous experiment so please be very careful." He walked with Trunks over to the board. "Its as simple as this. Push the front arrow to go forward then just lean the direction you want to turn to turn. Simple enough, right?" Trunks nodded. "Good, now please put this on." He handed Trunks a helmet.

Trunks just tossed the helmet on the ground. "I don't need it, I'll be fine." Paul and George shared a worried look as Trunks hopped on the board. "So I just put my foot here and-" The board took off at a ridiculous speed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks was flying threw the air at such a fast speed, nothin like when he flew but still it caught him off guard.

Paul and George looked at each other and smiled, they high fived and watched as the young boy enjoyed there new toy. Trunks continued to do tricks and flips in the air to showboat the expert he was. Though he wasn't looking were he was going and slammed right into a tree.

***CRASH***

George and Paul ran straight over to Trunks. "Shit, shit, shit." George was scared out of his mind. "Is he breathing? Please be breathing." But just as Paul went to check if he was, Trunks hoped up and ran around in a circle.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed, even a sayian can get hurt when he's not paying attention. "THAT HURT!" Paul and George were confused but grateful the boy was okay. Once he calmed down, Trunks ran and picked up the board. "Can I ride it again?"

The two couldn't believe it, first Gohan gets hit with an explosion then Trunks gets right up after going head first into a tree. _This kid isn't normal. _The two thought. Trunks didn't wait for an answer and hopped back on the board.

* * *

><p>Night soon fell over the land and all our Z-warriors were fast asleep. Though one tossed and turned in his bed. The small lavender haired sayian was having a nightmare. "N-No, M-Majin Buu, g-get away." He kept tossing and turning till he finally awoke. "AHHH!" He jumped up and turned to his clock, the large red numbers said 12:45am. He walked out to go to the bathroom, he stood there and did his business while fighting to stay awake. He walked back to his room but on the way walked past his parents room.<p>

"AHH! AHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD!" That was his mom, it sounded like someone was hurting her. He then herd grunts that sounded like his father, he must have been fighting someone. This was the chance to show his dad his strength, he could help him in this tough battle. He quickly ran through the door to battle the monster attacking his parents though he quickly covered his eyes.

"TRUNKS!" Screamed Bulma when she saw her son. She threw Vegeta off of her and covered herself with the sheet. Vegeta fell to the ground and quickly pulled down a pillow to put over his 'area'.

Trunks just ran back to his room and jumped under his covers. _What the hell were they doing, I saw dad's thing and mom's, Uhhhhhh. I don't want to think about it. Think happy thoughts Trunks, happy thoughts. _He soon fell back to sleep, but a nightmare of a whole nother level ensued.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Goku and Piccolo were outside training. Goku decided to invite over his old Namekian rival to spar, for old times sake. The two were exchanging punch for punch, the Namek was tired of this dull fight and after dodging another punch he phased out of sight. Goku looked around for him, but he was no where. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The beam flew down but Goku just slapped it out of the way.<p>

Goku flew up towards Piccolo, but just as he was about to hit him, he vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo. He threw a punch but Piccolo easily blocked it. The Namek countered with a quick kick, though the Sayian dodged by rolling under his leg. He rose up quickly and connected his fist to Piccolo's jaw. Goku then kicked him in the back sending him further in the air. He cupped his hands together and said the famous words. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blue beam ran up and connected with its target. Goku smiled with confidence but once the smoke cleared, there was no Piccolo.

"Looking for someone." Said a voice from behind. Piccolo put his hands together and slammed them down on Goku's head, sending the Sayian towards the ground. Goku rebounded off the ground and looked up at Piccolo.

The Son smile entered his face. "You win this one, good job." Piccolo flew down and put on a smirk.

"Save it, you were holding back. Next time fight all out." He extended his hand.

Goku accepted the shake. "All right, but you better fight all out too."

"Hm" Was all Piccolo said as he took off towards the lookout. Goku flew back to his home. Once he entered his home Chi-Chi was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey Chi, something wrong?" Asked Goku when he noticed the look on her face.

"Goku, I just got off the phone with Bulma. Last night Trunks walked in on her and Vegeta…" She paused awkwardly. "…doing it."

Goku looked at his wife with confusion. "What do you mean doing it?"

Chi-Chi face palmed. "You know."

"Chi, I have no idea what your talking about."

"Damn it Goku, he saw them having sex." She yelled at him.

Goku looked at her. "Ohhh, yeah that's bad." He cringed at the thought of Bulma and Vegeta like that. "So what's that got to do with us?"

Chi-Chi sat at the table. "Well Bulma said that Trunks is so traumatized by it all, so she's making Vegeta have 'the talk' with him. So I thought now would be as good a time as any for you to talk to Goten."

He thought for a moment. "Sure I'll talk to Goten. Just, what are we talking about?"

Chi-Chi fell over in her chair. "Goku you know, the birds and the bees."

"Ok but all I know about birds is that they fly. As for bees I know they sting but-" He was cut off.

"Goku your so dense, its an expression. It means your going to talk to him about sex and relationships." She couldn't believe this.

"Oh, ok." He looked through the fridge for something to eat. "I didn't know about this stuff till we got married and I turned out ok. Can't this wait?"

_Oh yeah, you turned out perfect. _She rolled her eyes. "No, now you go talk to him or no dinner for you."

"Please no, don't take away dinner." He got on his knees and begged.

Chi-Chi stood up and looked down at him. "Then go talk, NOW!" Goku ran to find his youngest son._ Maybe I should call Gohan. _She walked over to the phone.

***RING* *RING***

"Hello?" Gohan answered on the other side.

"Gohan, its your mother."

"Hi, mom. What do you need?" He asked.

"Is it possible you could come over, I need your help with something."

"Sure mom, no problem."

She sighed in relief. "Good, and bring Videl. You two can stay for dinner."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye mom."

"Bye Gohan, see you soon." She hung up the phone. _That's better, Gohan is more educated then Goku so he can help. But he doesn't have experience in this subject. Does he?_

* * *

><p>"DAMN YOU TO HELL WOMEN!" Vegeta yelled as he left the GR. "Interrupt my training session for something like this." He stormed down the halls and towards the kitchen with Bulma right behind. "He can learn the same way I did, by going out and doing it."<p>

Bulma was pissed at her 'prince' for being so stubborn. "Two things Vegeta. One, HE'S TEN! I pray to god he isn't having sex. And two, its not like all the practice has made you very good." She said confidently with a smirk.

Vegeta spit the water he was drinking all over the place. He quickly thought up a comeback. "Not like your much better."

Bulma couldn't control herself, she just burst out laughing. "Oh Vegeta, I know you can't last long without my skills." She said as she rubbed her hands down the sides of her body. "That's why your punishment will be no sex for two months if you don't talk to your son now. Understand?"

There was no arguing with that. As much as he hated this women's attitude, he loved the sex. She called his bluff and won. "Fine Women, I'll talk to him. But I'm not sugar coating anything." Vegeta walked down the halls to his son's bedroom and banged on the door loudly. "Boy, open up." No answer. He knocked louder. "I SAID OPEN UP!" Still nothing. Vegeta just kicked the door and it flew across the boys room and hit the wall on the other side.

Trunks saw his father and quickly hid his face under the covers. Every time he looked at him he saw that image. _Go away dad, please. _Vegeta walked in and looked at his boy. "Get out." Nothing. "NOW!"

Trunks peaked out from under the blanket and slowly looked at Vegeta. "W-what?" Trunks was so traumatized by his whole experience last night, his words sounded hysterical.

"Were you crying boy?" Vegeta asked. Trunks didn't want him to get angrier so he lied and shook his while wiping his face. "Good. Now your mother wants me to talk about what you saw last night." He took a deep breath. "How much do you already know?"

"Well I know that your uhmm… your…"

"My what? My penis."

"Dad come on don't say it." He said embarrassed even though no one else was around.

"Its life son." Vegeta said now hurrying to get his point across. "What you saw was sex. Its when men take there dicks and put them in a females pussy." Trunks grossed out over the thought. _Ewww, why would someone put that there. _"We do this for one reason and one reason only; pleasure. Aside from a good fight, nothing makes a sayians adrenaline pumping like a good fucking."

"Dad that's gross, why would you like that?"

Vegeta smirked. "Your young son, even though on Vegeta a man would fuck someone for the first time at around your age." Vegeta's mind raced back to his first time. _I wonder what that women's up to right now? Oh that's right she's dead. _He snapped back to reality. "When you get older you'll start being interested in sex and the female body, and once you do you'll understand."

Trunks thought for a moment. "It's still gross seeing you and mom doing it."

Vegeta laughed. "What you saw was an art form, my son. Your father is a pro when it comes to the art of sex." With that he walked off. Trunks sat there and thought about what his dad said.

"It was still gross." He cringed and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>"Dad, what did you want to talk about?" Asked a confused Goten. He was taken away from his fun toys and forced outside to talk.<p>

"Something important Goten." Goku thought of how to put this. "Goten, how much do you know about sex?" This was weird for him to, he didn't know much. He didn't even see a girl till he was twelve.

Goten tilted his head in confusion. "Sex? Is that a food?" He asked getting excited.

_Wow this is gonna be tough. _"No, Goten. Sex is… well lets start with the parts." He looked around outside but couldn't find what he was looking for. "I'll be right back." Goku ran inside and came back out with a banana and a doughnut. "You see this banana?" Goten nodded. "Well lets pretend that it's a… well a… a pee-pee." He finally said.

Goten looked at his dad. "You mean a penis?" Goku nodded. That's when the boy cringed. "Uhm, dad. What are we talking about?"

"Well your mother wants me to talk to you about the birds and the bees." Goku said still looking uncomfortable.

"I love birds, but bees are scary and there stings hurt." Goten said looking around for any bees.

Goku laughed. _I think he gets that from me. _"No, Goten. Its an expression. It means were gonna talk about sex."

"The food?" Asked Goten.

Goku fell over. "I'm just gonna try my best to explain. So the banana is a pee-pee and the doughnut is the girls part, what is it called again." He thought. "I'll just call it the magic hole. So the guy takes his pee-pee and puts it in the girls magic hole…" He placed the banana in the doughnut. "…and then a baby comes out of the hole." He was proud, he figured it went well.

Goten was really confused. "I still don't get it dad?"

Goku didn't know what more to say. Just then he felt a ki in the distance, a familiar one. _Thank God, I know he can help me. _Gohan and Videl flew towards the mountain home, they landed next to Goku and Goten.

"Hey guys, what we talking about?" Gohan asked intrigued.

"Well, Gohan I can use your help here. See your mot-"

"GOHAN, VIDEL!" Screamed Chi-Chi from the house. The two waved. Chi-Chi ran outside to them and gave them each a hug. "About time you two got here, dinner will be ready soon." She then turned to her husband. "Did you finish your talk?"

He just put on his classic smile. "I'm trying."

She face palmed. "Gohan can you help your father, please?"

He smiled. "Glad to be of assistance. Just what are we talking about."

Goten sat there in complete confusion. Chi-Chi took a breath. "Your father is giving Goten 'the talk'"

Gohan looked nervously at his mother. "Uhm, you mean 'the talk' talk?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll try." He walked over to Goten. "What did dad tell you so far?"

Goten shrugged. "Somethin about birds, bees, and sex." He whispered in his brother's ear. "I think that last thing is a food but dad keeps saying no. He's keeping it all for himself."

Gohan sighed. "Goten sex is when a boy and a girl who are in love with each other decide its time to move forward in there relationship. They chose to have sex to finally connect with each other physically not just emotionally. It's a way for the two to basically become one. Once you get older you'll have feelings for a girl, that's when this will all hit home." Chi-Chi and Videl were almost in tears at what Gohan said. Goku was proud of his son, also he saved him from the embarrassment of continuing the conversation.

"So can we eat now?" Asked Goku, who was starving to death. They all laughed and went inside to enjoy a meal, except for one half-sayian.

Goten sat there thinking about what Gohan and his dad just said. "I'm still so confused."

**A/N: **A chapter for the laughs. Hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry it took me so long, but my apps are in and I should have no more distractions. Oh and don't forget to review.


	7. It's Not Goodbye

**A Family Of My Own**

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter took so long, so many things happened this month. First my computer broke, then we had the holidays. AHHHHH! SO HECTIC! Now I want to apologize for not building up the wedding much for this story. This chapter was supposed to have it but then something very tragic happened to me, my grandma passed away. She lived a long life and I'll never forget her. So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to her.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that has to do with Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai. It all goes to Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama.

**In Memory of Florence Grigonis **

**1922-2011 **

**I Love You Grandma**

**Chapter 7: It's Not Goodbye**

"Like this?" Questioned Trunks as Gohan showed him the proper way to fix a storage capsule.

"Yup, see I told you you'd get it." Trunks smiled up at the tall half-sayian and then went back to his work. Gohan patted the boy on the head. "When you finish that come back to my office I'll find something else for you." He started to walk back.

Gohan walked past all the workers till he reached his door. He opened it and walked in. Sitting on his desk was a stack of paper work to do. He sighed. "Maybe that can wait. I think I should call Videl." He picked up the phone and dialed his fiancées seven digits.

***RING* *RING***

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, whatcha doin?" Gohan asked.

"Oh hey honey, I didn't know it was you. Just out with Erasa, why you ask?"

Gohan was playing with the pen on his desk. "No reason, just curious is all." He put the pen down. "I miss you." He said very lovey-dovey.

Videl giggled. "I miss you to." She thought for a moment. "Maybe if you come home early I'll have a surprise for you." She whispered very seductively.

Gohan blushed but whispered back, "I think I can convince Bulma to let me leave." The two continued on like this for about five minutes.

Finally Erasa had enough and grabbed the phone out of Videl's hand and pushed end call. "WHAT THE HELL ERASA!" Screamed Videl. "That was completely uncalled for."

Erasa was mad. "We haven't had a girls day in over a month and you spend most of it talking to Gohan, and it wasn't the cleanest conversation either." She grinned. "I never pegged Videl Satan to be the naughty girl."

Videl frowned. "He's my fiancée of course we do things like that. And I'm still nothing compared to Miss. Perv." She said as she eyed Erasa up and down.

Erasa gasped. "And you say I was uncalled for."

Videl sighed. "Sorry, can we just get back to our fun day together?"

She smiled. "Of course we can." Just then Erasa's phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and answered it. "Hey Sharpie baby, I missed you."

Videl faced palmed. _Damn it Erasa. _The two walked on with the blond blabbing on to her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Trunks came into Gohan's office. "Hey Gohan, anything else I can do?"<p>

Gohan just finished putting away his papers. "Sorry little buddy, I'm going home early today, so I guess you get off to." Trunks frowned. "Don't worry we will work together on something big tomorrow, I promise."

Trunks got excited again. "Cool, well see you tomorrow Gohan." He ran out the door to go play.

Gohan quickly walked out of the Capsule Corp. for two reasons. One was to avoid Vegeta, two was to get his surprise from Videl. He blushed at the thought and got really excited. He burst into the air and flew at top speed back to Satan City. He landed at the manor. Gohan ran inside and bolted threw the living room and up the stairs. He stopped half way up and turned around back to the living room. Standing in there was Videl and his father.

Goku looked at his son with a serious expression. "Hey dad. Is something wrong?" Gohan questioned.

"Something bad happened Gohan." He placed two fingers on his head. "Let's go see your mother." Gohan was confused but placed his hand on his father's shoulder, he wrapped his other arm around Videl. The three vanished.

They appeared in the Son house to see Chi-Chi sitting on the couch in tears. Goten sat there trying to comfort her, he had a look on his face like he didn't know why she was crying.

Gohan ran to his mother's side. "Mom what's the matter? What happened?"

Goku took a deep breath. "Gohan, Goten, Videl. Something tragic happened this morning." They all looked his way. "We got a phone call from one of the maids from your grandfather's castle." He took another deep breath. "He never woke up this morning. They went and checked on him but they got no response." They knew where this was going. "I'm sorry guys, he passed away."

Videl was holding back tears, she only met the giant man once or twice before but she felt she was losing a part of her family. Goten couldn't control himself he hugged his mom tight and started to cry with her. "G-g-g-gradp-p-pa." Was all he got out through sobs.

Gohan on the other hand was so calm, he stared his father in the eye to see if this was true. It was, his father would never joke about this. He continued to comfort his mother "It's ok mom, he lived a good, long life. I hope I'm lucky enough to live that long."

She sobbed and looked at her son. "Gohan." She jumped up and hugged him tight. "I love you sweetheart." She pulled Goten in for the hug to, he was still crying hysterically. "I love both of you." She then started to cry again.

Goku walked over and helped her up. "Why don't you go lie down Chi. Gohan and I will let everyone else know what happened." He turned to Videl. "Can you stay here with her." Videl nodded and led Chi-Chi back to her room.

Gohan went to his brother. "Its ok Goten. He loved you very much and you know that." He hugged Goten tight. "I'm here for you alright buddy, I always will be." Goten hugged him back and continued to cry. "Dad and I have to go. Stay here ok." He rubbed his eyes and nodded. Goku and Gohan stepped outside an flew in the air. "Where to first dad?"

Goku looked at his son. "You alright Gohan?"

Gohan smiled "I'm fine. Why?"

Goku looked at him confused then stopped in the middle of the air. He placed his hands on his sons shoulders. "Your grandfather just passed away, It's ok to be upset Gohan." He hugged Gohan. "It's ok son."

Gohan immediately pushed his father off of him. Goku was confused. "I'm fine dad, am I upset? Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I have to cry like my life is over." He flew off leaving his father behind. Goku sighed and flew after him in the direction of Kame House.

* * *

><p>"Ox is gone." Master Roshi said as he put down his drink. "I never thought this day would come." He frowned. "How's Chi-Chi taking it?"<p>

Goku sighed. "Pretty rough, he was very important to her. Goten took it really hard also." He looked at his former master. "It's gonna be a tough couple of days."

Krillin looked at Gohan, he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How you doing buddy?"

He smiled. "I'm alright."

Krillin was confused by how happy Gohan looked. He looked at Goku who just sighed again. Krillin took this as a hint to not approach it. "So when will the funeral be?" Asked Roshi who wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Probably Thursday." He got up and walked towards the door. "Krillin can you give Bulma a call to let her know, I'll give everyone the details once I can."

"Sure Goku no problem."

"Let's head back Gohan, your mother needs me." The two sayians walked out and flew back to the mountain home. It was night once they landed outside the house, they walked in and saw Goten lying on the couch with his head on Videl's lap. He was fast asleep.

"Hey sweetie." Said Gohan as he gave her a kiss. "Where's my mother?"

"She fell asleep and Goten was still hysterical but eventually tired himself out." She yawned.

Goku walked over to the couple. "You two should head home. Come by tomorrow to help your mother and me with the arrangements." Gohan hugged his dad. "What's this for?"

"Just saying bye. See you tomorrow." He let go. "I love you."

Goku smiled. "I love you too son." Gohan and Videl flew back to Satan City were Mr. Satan was waiting for them.

He hugged his new son. "Sorry for your loss Gohan" Gohan was about to ask how he knew when he answered. "Krillin called me. If you need anything just ask ok."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Mr. Satan. But please don't give me sympathy, its unnecessary." He headed upstairs with Videl.

She started to talk as the two got ready for bed. "You sure your alright Gohan?"

"Of course I am." He said annoyed for having to answer that question again.

She sighed. "Don't lie to me Son Gohan, its ok for this to bother you. Your grandfather just died. I know I'd cry."

He got angry. "Look Videl, yes I'm upset but, like I told my dad, I don't need to cry like my life is over."

"Gohan there's nothing wrong with letting your emotions out ok, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Videl, but I'm not gonna cry."

She got angry. "Gohan its ok, please open up to me."

"I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me how I have to feel." He walked towards the window and opened it. "I'll be back later." He flew off. _I need to clear my head. THE LAKE! There I can get some peace._ He flew towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Gohan landed by the lake up near his parents home. This was the place for him to go whenever he needed some peace or time to think. The waterfall added a peaceful sound in the background. Just peaceful and perfect. His father took him here the 10 days before the Cell Games when he didn't want to train. He also went fishing with his grandpa here when the Cell Games were over. "Finally its quiet." He laid down on the grass.<p>

"What are you doing here kid?"

Gohan turned around and saw the tall Namekian standing there. "Hey Piccolo. Nothing I just wanted to go somewhere quiet." He laid back down.

Piccolo walked till he was standing next to him. "And why do you need to be somewhere quiet?" He asked.

Gohan sighed. "Grandpa died today and everyone keeps telling me to cry or asking me how I feel, I keep telling them I'm ok but they just ask again. Am I upset? Of course, but I'm not crying my life away."

"Hmm, I see." Piccolo looked at his former student. "I can tell your hurting inside Gohan, you were never good at hiding it. So here's a question for you, Why? Why hide your pain and your emotions? You've never done it before."

Gohan stood up. "When I found out today I was in shock so I didn't break down, then my mom and Goten got hysterical." He sighed. "I guess I feel obligated to stay strong for everyone else."

Piccolo turned around and walked closer to the lake. "You don't need to be strong for them. I understand you care about there emotions but your top priority should be yourself. You loved your grandfather and its sad for you to see him go. It's perfectly ok to express yourself, no one will think less of you."

Gohan started to sniffle. "I know Piccolo it's just, mom has never lived a day without my grandpa in her life. And Goten has never dealt with loss, I lost my father twice before. They need me to be there for them."

"That's true they do need you, but you also need yourself." He looked at Gohan and flashed him a slight smile. "Cry Gohan, its ok to let it out."

Gohan couldn't hold it anymore, the tears started to flow. He closed his eyes and ran to hug the Namekian. "Piccolo I miss him so much. He was such a kind man, I don't know if I can go on without him." He felt arms wrap around him as he continued to cry.

"It's ok Gohan, I'm here for you." The voice wasn't Piccolo's. He looked at the man he was hugging and saw the eyes of his father. "You always have your family to help you through this." Gohan looked behind his father and saw Piccolo standing there.

_I'm always there too kid. Don't ever forget it._

_I won't Piccolo. Thank you._

"I love you dad. Thank you, thank you so much." He continued to cry in his fathers arms.

Goku hugged his son tight. "I love you too son. Me, your mother, Goten, Videl. We all love you and will always be there for you."

* * *

><p>The next two days went by until it was the day of the funeral. All the Z warriors gathered at the cemetery. It was a beautiful scene for such a tragic moment. A grave plot was dug up with a casket sitting above the hole. The casket was much larger then normal to be able to hold the large man inside. A tombstone sat behind the casket, it read…<p>

**OX KING**

**BELOVED KING, FATHER, & GRANDFATHER**

Chairs were set up in front of the grave were the family and friends sat. In the front row was the Son family. Chi-Chi was in a black dress with a tissue in hand, she constantly brought it to her eyes to wipe away fresh tears. Goku was next to her with his arm around her, trying to help her through this.

Gohan and Videl arrived and were handed a rose from the funeral director. He walked in and the first person he saw was Bulma. "Hey there kiddo, how you holding up?" She opened her arms to embrace him.

Gohan hugged her tight. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just worried about mom, she has been in such bad shape this week." He looked to his mother who was being given condolences from Tien and Chiaotzu.

"She grew up without her mother. Ox was all she had as a child." Bulma put a hand on Gohan's back. "But she's got you boys and your father to help her through this. Let her grieve, she'll be ok."

"Your right Bulma. So did everyone from Capsule Corp. come?" He looked at the row she was sitting at. To his surprise he saw the fiery hair of Vegeta sitting next to his son. "Whoa, how did you get Vegeta to come?"

She smiled. "He may not be the nicest guy in the world, but he understands it's a tough time for you guys." She pulled Gohan down an whispered. "He won't admit it but he cares about you and your family."

Gohan smiled. "Well I gotta go see everyone." The couple started to walk off. "Oh and Bulma." She looked back at him. "Thanks."

Gohan continued to walk and was given condolences from all of his friends. Roshi, Krillin, 18, Dende, Yamcha, Tien, everyone came by and gave him a hug. Even his mentor Piccolo was there, he gave Gohan his apologies as well.

Gohan finally got up to his parents. "Hey dad, mom."

They looked up at him. "Oh Gohan." His mother jumped up and gave him a big hug. She wouldn't let go until Goku pulled her off.

Goku looked at Gohan and smiled. "You feeling ok Gohan?"

Gohan and Videl sat down, Gohan in between his father and brother. "I'm alright." He placed a hand on Goten's head. "You alright buddy?"

Goten rubbed his eyes. "I'm ok, its just… just… I miss him so much." He jumped into his brother's arms and started to cry.

Gohan rubbed his back. "It's ok buddy, I'm here for you."

The ceremony began so Goku stepped up to speak. "I met Ox about thirty years ago when I was looking for the Dragon Balls. I was told that Ox was a horrible dictator who will kill anyone that crosses his path. Once I met him I saw how wrong that assumption was." He took a breath and looked at his wife. "He was a very generous man. When me and Chi-Chi first got married we had no money for a house so Ox was there to help us out." Goku looked at Gohan and Goten. "He was always there for his grandkids and helped make them the men they are today." He looked at the casket and smiled. "I've been to other world before and know this. Ox is in upper world, no doubt about it. The nicest man of this world is now the nicest of that one." He wiped away a tear. "Goodbye Ox, I'll miss you." He tossed his rose on the casket and walked back down.

Roshi was next to speak. "Where to begin? Ox came to me so many years ago to become my pupil. I had one student at the time, this being Gohan, but I was more then willing to take on this young man with high hopes. He was always a hard worker, there were times I told him to quit but he never would. He quickly made friends with Gohan and I saw how kind he was by how he looked out for him like a brother." He smiled down at Chi-Chi. "He then had a beautiful daughter who he raised to be an amazing and strong women." He then looked at Gohan and Goten. "Chi-Chi, he may not be with us personally but by looking in your sons faces I can see Ox. He lives on through them and I know there making him proud." He tossed his rose on the grave.

Bulma stood up to go speak, she looked at Vegeta who sat there with his arms crossed. She nudged him in the shoulder and he looked at her. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Let's go up and ay something." He was about to object but saw the look in her eyes, that look meant 'if you don't go up, your dead'. He slowly rose and walked up with his wife. The two stood and Bulma took a deep breath. "I've known Ox for as long as Goku has and at first I was terrified of him. Not from his attitude, but his size. He towered over everything, he was like a walking mountain." People shared a small laugh as they remembered his size. "But he was a gentle giant. It was everyone else before himself. And…" She started to choke up. "And…" She started to cry. "Vegeta you take over." She stepped to the side and wiped her face as the tears rolled down.

Vegeta just looked at her. _What the hell am I supposed to say, I don't know this man._ He looked at the Son family. Goku gave him a small nod. "Kakorot." He said softly with a smile. "I never knew the Ox man but he seems like an ok guy. It would have been nice to get to know him." He sighed. "Women." He said looking down at Chi-Chi. She looked up. "I'm sorry for your loss." Goku couldn't help but smile at his former rival. Vegeta and Bulma went back down but not until they both placed roses on the casket.

"Chi, do you want to say something?" Goku asked.

She nodded and slowly stood up. She reached the top and looked at the casket. "Dad…" She said through tears. She couldn't control herself as she started to cry hysterically. "Dad I miss you so much." She fell to her knees crying. Goku and Gohan got up to go help her back down. Goku picked her up and walked her back he then turned to his son.

"Gohan why don't you say something?"

Gohan looked at the people there, then at the casket, then back at his father. "Yeah, I think I will." He walked back up and looked at everyone there. "Its kinda funny, I've been so happy lately. I got engaged, got a job, my life was just going perfectly. Then this." He smiled. "I remember a moment with grandpa that will always be with me. It was about a week after the Cell Games, he came over and while I was studying and we snuck out the window to go hang out. We went to the lake that's by my home and went fishing. We just hung out." He wiped his eye. "I thought since dad died I wouldn't have a man around to turn to in times of need. Sure I had Piccolo, but its not like he could help me with human problems; especially a teenage boy going through puberty." Piccolo smirked as everyone else laughed a little. "But grandpa became the man for me to look up to. When I had a problem, I asked him about it. When Goten was born, I asked grandpa how to be a good brother. When I first entered Orange Star High School, I asked grandpa what normal kids my age were like. When I first met Videl, I asked grandpa what these feelings meant." Tears started to come to his eyes. "I've had three fathers in my lifetime, my real dad, Piccolo, and grandpa." A tear rolled down his face. "I've lost dad and Piccolo before but grandpa was always there. I feel like tomorrow I'm gonna go to the castle and see him there." Tears were pouring at his eyes. "I want to say goodbye but I realize this isn't goodbye, its see you later."

He walked over to the casket and placed a hand on it, a tear fell onto it. Gohan kissed the rose in his hand and placed it on the casket. "This rose is my love for you grandpa. Its not all of it." He smiled. "I need to keep some to be with me forever to help me move on and continue to live." Tears continued to fall down. "I love you grandpa, I always have and I always will." He stepped down and sat next to Videl. He gave her a kiss and looked in her blue eyes. He realized that anything can be taken away at any moment. Maybe he would lose those blue eyes tomorrow. "I love you Videl. Please don't leave me."

She looked in his eyes and felt his pain and his hurt. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too Gohan, and I will never leave you and neither will your grandpa." He looked at her. "He's in you heart forever and he's a part of your soul. He'll never leave you. Remember that. Ok?"

He just nodded and then hugged her. He stayed there with her, crying in her arms as everyone else went up and placed a rose on the grave of the proud Ox King. But they all thought about some words of Gohan's, 'this isn't goodbye, its just see you later.'

**A/N:** I'll see you soon grandma, you live in me and my sisters. My father, aunts, uncles and cousins. You live in us all. Your with god now; and you know what, he's one lucky man to have you now.


End file.
